Chłopak z Shinsengumi i dziewczyna z Yorozuyi
by Kamisa
Summary: Wieczór, ponad cztery lata po rozpoczęciu się Białej Plagi. Na ulicach post apokaliptycznego Edo spotyka się ronin oraz najemniczka. Krótkie OkiKagu, bo tak bardzo kocham ten paring. Akcja dzieje się na trochę przed wydarzeniami z drugiego filmu, więc lepiej nie czytać tego ff, jeśli się nie oglądało.


Mijają się wśród tłumu, nie zaszczycając się nawet spojrzeniami. Jakby nie istnieli dla siebie nawzajem.

Osiemnastoletni chłopak, sadysta, dowódca pierwszego oddziału Shinsengumi i ona, czternastoletnia dziewczynka o niepohamowanym apetycie, członkini Yorozuyi.

Ale tak było kiedyś.

Teraz chłopak nie ma już swojego Shinsengumi. Został roninem, takim samym, jakich kiedyś zabijał. Zgubił gdzieś swój mundur, tak samo jak nożyczki – jego włosy sięgały teraz gdzieś do pasa i związywał je w kucyk, by nie przeszkadzały mu w walce.

Yorozuya również nie istnieje. Umarła wraz ze zniknięciem pewnego faceta ze srebrną trwałą na głowie. Dziewczynka stała się kobietą. Zapodziała swój akcent oraz jedną ze swoich charakterystycznych, okrągłych spinek. Zdawało się, że parasol, którym zazwyczaj osłaniała od słońca swoją wrażliwą skórę, urósł razem z nią.

Ile to już czasu minęło, odkąd wszystko się zepsuło? Odkąd ich pełne przygód, szczęśliwe życie zmieniło się tak diametralnie? Odkąd po raz ostatni rozmawiali?

Oboje byli samotni.

Oboje cierpieli, chociaż nigdy by tego nie przyznali.

Byli do siebie tak bardzo podobni.

Nagle zza chmur nieśmiało wyłania się słońce, zaszczycając swymi promieniami post apokaliptyczne Edo.

Chłopak i dziewczyna jakby się ocknęli z długiego snu i obracają się w tym samym momencie. Mierzą się nawzajem wzrokiem.

Chłopak musi przyznać, że dziewczyna wypiękniała. Stała się bardziej kobieca. Gdy jego wzrok spoczął przez chwilę na jej biuście, kątem oka zauważą, jak na jej policzki wstępuje róż. Uśmiecha się do siebie.

Dziewczyna również niechętnie się zgadza, że stojący naprzeciwko niej chłopak jest przystojny. I to nawet bardzo. Ale gdy zauważa, gdzie zawiesił swój wzrok dochodzi do wniosku, że jednak ani trochę się nie zmienił.

-Gdzie się gapisz, głupi sadysto? - pyta, czując jak się się czerwieni.

-W końcu coś ci tam wyrosło, chińska dziewczynko – odpowiada chłopak, ani na chwili nie odrywając wzroku, na co dziewczyna prycha. Zakłada rękę na rękę i mówi:

-Za to w twoich spodniach na pewno dalej zionie pustką.

-A chcesz się przekonać? - pyta, z tym swoim irytującym uśmieszkiem.

-Chciałbyś – odpowiada na to dziewczyna.

Między nimi zapada cisza, a słońce na powrót chowa się między chmurami. Niebo zaczyna przyjmować pomarańczową barwę, a na ulicy jest coraz mniej ludzi. Chowają się w zdewastowanych budynkach, a niektórzy po prostu otulają się mocniej kocami i dalej siedzą w zaułkach patrząc w nicość. Być może widzą tam swoich bliskich, których zabrała Biała Plaga, a może to ich włosy właśnie stają się białe?

-Więc... Gdzie twój przyjaciel okularnik? - pyta chłopak.

-To nie jest mój przyjaciel – odpowiada pośpiesznie dziewczyna, po czym dodaje, jakby urażonym tonem: - Pewnie dalej bawi się w obrońcę Edo – milknie na chwilę. - A twój mojonezowy świr?

-Znalazł sobie drugiego świra i pewnie teraz razem żrą to swoje psie żarcie.

-Nie wierzę, że znalazł się taki drugi we wszechświecie.

-Chyba nikt w to nie wierzy.

Nagle do dziewczyny podbiega ogromny, biały pies, niosąc coś w pysku.

-Sadaharu! - krzyczy dziewczyna wesoło. Składa parasolkę i obejmuje psa, wtulając się w jego miękkie futro. Delikatnie odsuwa go od siebie i wyjmuje z jego pyska worek, do którego wkłada rękę i wyciąga garść monet. Pobieżnie je przelicza.

-Twój pies kogoś okradł? - pyta wciąż uśmiechnięty chłopak.

-Nie, to zapłata za pracę – odpowiada, wsadzając swoją parasolkę w specjalnie przeznaczoną do tego uprząż na grzebiecie psa. - Czasami zostawiam go w szpitalu, by dzieci mogły się z nim pobawić. Wtedy pielęgniarki płacą co nieco.

Mówi to wszystko, głaszcząc zwierzaka i nie patrząc na swojego rozmówce, a gdy milknie, znów zapada cisza.

-Właściwie... nie miałbyś ochoty wyskoczyć na drinka? - pyta po chwili, potrząsając workiem z monetami.

-Jakbym nie miał lepszych rzeczy do roboty – mówi chłopak z przekąsem.

-Jak nie to nie, łaski bez.

Dziewczyna odwraca się ostentacyjnie, lecz uchodzi zaledwie krok, gdy słyszy za sobą:

-Ale... jeśli tak bardzo ci zależy, to możemy się gdzieś razem wybrać.

Dziewczyna prycha pod nosem, jednocześnie uśmiechając się do siebie delikatnie.

-Tylko ty stawiasz – zastrzega chłopak, wyrównując z nią krok. - Bycie roninem nie jest zbyt dochodowe w tych czasach.

-Czemu otwarcie nie przyznasz, że stałeś się Madao?

-Że czym? - odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie, unosząc jedną brew.

-Mężczyzną do absolutnie niczego.

Chłopak uderza ją w tył głowy.

-Ała! Co robisz, pochrzaniony sadysto!?

-Szukam wyłącznika dźwięku – odpowiada niewinnym tonem.

W ramach zemsty, dziewczyna z całej siły nadeptuje na jego stopę. Zaczynają ze sobą walczyć. Padają ciosy, kopnięcia aż w końcu oboje sięgają po oręż.

-Może byś tak w końcu się poddała, chińska dziewczynko – mówi chłopak, uśmiechając się drapieżnie, blokując swoją kataną jej parasolkę. Po czole spływają mu krople potu.

-Dopiero gdy zdechniesz, sadysto – pada odpowiedź.

Więc bójka trwa nadal. Właśnie te wszystkie cięcia, kopnięcia, ciosy padające nie wiadomo skąd i nie wiadomo kiedy były ich powitaniem po latach. Rozmową, którą mogli zrozumieć jedynie oni.  
Wielki, biały pies przygląda się im wystawiwszy język i machając swym ogonem. Co jakiś czas wydaje z siebie pojedyncze szczeknięcia, jakby chcąc jeszcze bardziej zachęcić ich do walki.  
W momencie, gdy szala zwycięstwa zaczyna przechylać się na stronę chłopaka, a na jego twarzy pojawia się triumfujący uśmiech, pies rzuca się na walczącą parę. Być może nie chciał widzieć przegranej swej pani lub sam postanowił wyłączyć się do ich osobliwej rozmowy.  
Pies dopada chłopaka i napierając na niego całą swą siłą, tracą równowagę i przewracają się na dziewczynę, po czym w trójkę upadają na ziemię. Twarz chłopaka znajduje się idealnie między piersiami dziewczyny.  
-Złaź ze mnie, zboczeńcu! - krzyczy dziewczyna i próbuje sama się wyswobodzić. Chłopak wydaje z siebie jedynie jakieś niezrozumiałe dźwięki. Dusi się.  
-Sadaharu! Złaź z nas natychmiast! - rozkazuje dziewczyna i pies wykonuje jej polecenie. Mimo tego chłopak nie podnosi się. W ogóle się nie rusza.  
Dziewczyna postanawia najpierw zrzucić go z siebie, a dopiero potem martwić się, czy umarł, czy nie. Udaje jej się to dopiero, gdy wykorzystuje siłę swojego klanu. Podnosi się, opierając się o psa, po czym spogląda na wciąż leżącego na ziemi chłopaka. Ma on zamknięte oczy i błogi uśmiech, a z kącika ust płynie ślina. Wzdycha głośno.  
-Byłem w niebie - oznajmia, na co twarz dziewczyny staje się jeszcze bardziej czerwona. Obrzuca go w wyzwiskami i kopie w żebra, lecz on nie zważa na to, wciąż znajdując się w swoim małym świecie.  
Dziewczyna staje nad nim pochyla się i chwytając za kimono, podnosi go nieco do góry.  
-Jeśli zaraz się nie ockniesz to będziesz mógł witać się ze swoją siostrą w niebie- syczy mu prosto w twarz. Chłopak leniwie otwiera jedno oko i napotykając jej wzrok z powrotem je zamyka, mówiąc:  
-Hę? To tylko ty...? - podnosi ręce i chce chwycić jej piersi. - Oddaj mi Sado i Maru...  
Dziewczyna z całej siły rzuca go na ziemię i odchodzi dwa kroki do tyłu, zasłaniając swoje piersi.  
-Nie nazywaj ich! - krzyczy. - One już mają imiona! Constancia i Francisca!  
-Nazwałaś swoje cycki? - pyta chłopak, podnosząc się na łokciach i spoglądając na dziewczynę z rozbawieniem.  
-A ty cudze!?  
Trwają tak przez chwilę. Chłopak półleżąc na ziemi i stojąca kawałek dalej dziewczyna z czerwoną twarzą.  
Nagle chłopak zaczyna śmiać się na całą gardło, aż w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się łzy. Ogromny pies, siedzący obok, macha ogonem, bijąc nim o ziemię i wesoło poszczekuje. W końcu dziewczyna również nie może wytrzymać i zaczyna się śmiać.  
Kiedy ostatnio czuli taką wesołość? Kiedy się tak śmiali?  
Przez chwilę znów byli jedynie młodym policjantem i członkinią Yorozuyi.  
Znów byli szczęśliwi.  
Zdołali się uspokoić dopiero po kilku minutach. W końcu chłopak podniósł się z ziemi.  
-To idziemy na tego drinka, czy nie? - pyta, otrzepując spodnie.

Słońce zaszło już całkowicie, a nad pozostałościami po dzielnicy Kabuki unosi się okrągły księżyc otoczony świtą składającą się z milionów gwiazd. Świecą one niezwykle jasno. A może jedynie sprawiały takie wrażenie w tej pogrążonej w mroku dzielnicy.  
Tylko z jednego lokalu wydobywa się światło i tam też podąża chłopak z dziewczyną i ogromnym, białym psem.  
-Hej starucho! - krzyczy wesoło dziewczyna, wchodząc do lokalu jako pierwsza. - Nalej nam... - urywa, gdy zauważa, kto siedzi przy barze.  
Okularnik napotyka jej spojrzenie, po czym pośpiesznie dopija piwo, rzuca na blat kilka monet i z siedzenia obok zabiera swoją katanę. Wychodzi, nie żegnając się ze stojąca za barem starszą kobietą i unikając wzroku dziewczyny.  
-Witaj, Kagura-chan - mówi kobieta, po chwili ciszy. Na dźwięk jej głosu dziewczyna w końcu rusza się z miejsca i zasiada przy barze. Chłopak zajmuje miejsce obok niej.  
-Nalej nam sake - mówi chłopak, kładąc na blacie pojedynczy banknot.  
-Och, czyż to nie Okita-san? Dawno cię tu nie było. Zmieniłeś się - oznajmia kobieta, stawiając przed nim czarkę z alkoholem.  
Chłopak podnosi ją do ust i upija mały łyk.

-Wszyscy się zmieniliśmy – odpowiada.

Przygląda się dziewczynie, która nie tknęła swojej porcji. Siedzi tylko nieruchomo ze wzrokiem wlepionym gdzieś w dal i podpierając głowę na dłoni.  
-Oi, chińska dziewczynko... - mówi, trącając ją lekko. - Jak nie chcesz pić, to oddaj mi swoją porcję.

Dziewczyna obrzuca go oburzonym spojrzeniem i naraz wypija całą zawartość czarki, po czym dolewa sobie. Czuje, jak zaczyna robić jej się ciepło w środku. Wie, że jeszcze czeka ją długa droga, zanim się upije. Zanim wymaże ze swojego umysłu obraz nadętego okularnika i tego jak bardzo zmienił się przez te wszystkie lata. Jak wszyscy się zmienili. Jak to całe, cholerne miasto się zmieniło.

-Kagura-chan... powinniście się pogodzić – mówi starsza kobieta. - _On_ by tego chciał – dodaje po chwili nieco ciszej.

Dziewczyna nie odpowiada, jedynie wystawia do niej czarkę, by starucha jej dolała. Nie ma ochoty rozmawiać ani o okularniku, ani o tym co powinna zrobić, a tym bardziej o _nim_.

Chłopak przygląda się jej, po czym wypija swoją porcję i również prosi o dolewkę. Wzdycha i mówi:

-I cały wesoły nastrój poszedł w pizdu – upija kolejny łyk sake, po czym jednym okiem lustruje wciąż zamyśloną dziewczynę. - A może powinienem zmacać te twoje wielkie cy...

Nie kończy zdania, zostając powalony jednym ciosem na ziemię.

-Zamknij się, cholerny, zboczony sadysto – mówi dziewczyna, podnosząc się z miejsca.

Chłopak ociera krew, która polała mu się z nosa. Uśmiecha się drapieżnie i podnosi się, jednocześnie wysuwają nieco miecz z pochwy.

-Jak chcecie się bić, to wyjdźcie! - krzyczy kobieta zza baru.

Znów więc stoją naprzeciwko siebie z wyciągniętą bronią. Księżyc odbija się w klindze katany chłopaka, gdy ten stoi z uniesionym mieczem i jedną nogą wysuniętą, czekając na atak.

Nagle dziewczyna rusza, skacząc wysoko do góry i obracając parasolkę w jego stronę wystrzeliwuje kilka pocisków. Chłopak uskakuje w bok.

-Chyba nic nam nie wychodzi tak dobrze, jak walka – mówi chłopak, gdy jego miecz zderza się z parasolką.

W tym momencie dziewczyna podcina mu nogi i zaskoczony upada on na kolana. Szybko jednak chwyta ją za rękę i przyciąga do siebie. Nie spodziewała się tego, więc runęła na niego z całym impetem i teraz oboje turlają się po ziemi.

Kiedy chłopak znajduje się na górze, unieruchamia dziewczynę, przyciskając jej rozłożone ręce do ziemi. Przybliża swoją twarz do jej.

-Wygrałem – mówi, patrząc w jej niebieskie oczy.

Wtedy nagle dziewczyna przyciska swoje usta do jego. Zaskoczony chłopak przez chwile drętwieje, po czym przymyka powieki i całuje ją delikatnie. Lecz ona właśnie czekała na taką okazję.

Używając swojej nadludzkiej siły oraz chwili rozkojarzenia przeciwka, udaje się jej przeturlać, tak, że teraz to ona jest na górze. Chce się wyrwać i natychmiast zdzielić go parasolką, lecz niespodziewanie chłopak chwyta ją w mocnym uścisku i zaczyna namiętnie całować.

Dziewczyna najpierw stara się wyrwać, lecz z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej się jej to wszystko podoba. Zamyka oczy i oddaje pocałunki.

Przez tę jedną chwilę zapomina o wszystkim, skupiając się jedynie na leżącym pod nią chłopaku. Doznaje uczucia, jakby odhaczonego zadanie na jakiejś absurdalnej liście spraw do wykonania w życiu. Jakby to, co się teraz działo na ziemi przed barem po prostu musiało się wydarzyć.

Starsza kobieta obserwuje to wszystko stojąc w drzwiach baru, paląc papierosa. Widzi, jak młodzi podnoszą się z ziemi, coś do siebie szepczą, po czym odchodzą, trzymając się za ręce z wielkim, białym psem kroczącym z boku.

Ronin i najemniczka.

Chłopak z Shinsengumi i dziewczyna z Yorozuyi.

Okita Sougo i Kagura.

Kobieta uśmiecha się do siebie, po czym wypluwa papierosa, przydeptuje go i znika w barze.


End file.
